1. Field
This disclosure relates to buildings with rotatable elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates generally to rotatable buildings, and is particularly concerned with a service or utilities supply swivel joint apparatus and method for such a building.
In such buildings, services such as water, gas, sewer and electric are provided in a fixed central portion of the building about which an outer portion rotates.